


Bad Penny

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: Garvez One Shots/ Late Nights at O'Keefe's [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: After "Collision Course" Alvez and Penelope debrief their field mission at O'Keefe's





	Bad Penny

     Luke thought he was the first one of the team to get to the bar- but he saw blonde curls, and pink kitten ears being seated, and Luke took a deep breath before crossing the bar to Garcia. Plopping down in the seat next to her, Luke barely got a glare from her, and didn't think it was a good sign.   
  
     "You saved both of their lives today, Garcia," he bumped her shoulder at her shaky breath. "You hacked a whole  _car,_ " Luke laughed, smiling at her, and took his beer from the waitress.   
  
     With a weak side-eye glare, Penelope took her margarita and shook her head.   
  
     "I knew you had  _us_ covered, so I could work on them," she shrugged, and tried to push down the thought that was really bothering her, with a sip of her drink.   
  
     "Is that your way of saying you like my driving?" Alvez smiled, but frowned when he looked to her, and she still looked shaken.   
  
     "A world of no, on that front, but someday remind me to show you what my magic fingers can do to traffic lights, you'd be amazed," Garcia wiggled her fingers at him, and sighed.   
  
     "Look, Penelope," he leaned closer to her, over the noise of O'Keefe's, "I know you don't usually go into the field, especially with me, so if that's what got you shaken up-"  
  
     "Jeez, have you ever heard of Carly Simon? This song isn't about you, Newbie," Garcia laughed incredulously, but quieted after a second, and shook her head again. "You don't know this, but... before Hotch recruited me as a technical analyst, I was facing prison time for some unsavory-type digital escapades; I was a bad guy, you know, like the super-smart evil-twin version of the Penelope Garcia you know and love." She took a sobering breath, "The hacker-y bad guy cases get to me, especially when I can outsmart them, like today, because that means I could've been them, and that's an icky feeling, you know?" She deflated with her elbows on the table, and avoided Luke's dark eyes blinking at her.   
  
     "What about when you can't outsmart them?" Teasing her into a smile, Luke waved Rossi over from where he was scanning the bar looking for them.   
  
     "I could've  _been_ the UnSub you almost killed me chasing today, that doesn't bother you?" Garcia asked him, in a small voice, with a stern look.   
  
     "No you couldn't," looking down at her, Luke answered her seriously, meeting her eyes over her margarita. "Besides, I heard the Black Queen was really something in her time," bumping her shoulder again, Luke smiled when Rossi joined them, but it marked the end of the conversation they were having, and Luke had kind of liked getting to know more about Penelope Garcia. 


End file.
